All Hallows Eve
by CindyBaby
Summary: It's Halloween and like all other delinquents on this specific night, the Mercer's are restless.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy, I decided to take your advice and start with something small. Thanks for your advice, I've been 'blocked' before but nothing like this sigh. I'm taking a short trip next weekend to another country, hoping to be able to clear my head and get some inspiration. Thanks again, and thanks to everyone who read my stories, and for the reviews. They help a lot. **

**Props to maxiekat, cause this story was kind of inspired by her fantastic story "trick or treat". I don't own four brothers.**

When Bobby woke up this morning he had not expected the house to look like something out of a Stephen King novel, but it did. He also did not expect his mother to send him up to the roof trying to hang a series of lanterns across the porch. What he did expect was falling any second and breaking every fucking bone in his body.

"A little to the right, a little more, you can do it". The voice of his youngest brother made him glare down at the brother in question. What he saw was enough to make him want to jump off the roof and use the string he was holding to choke him to death. Jack was leaning against the wall, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips and a grin on his face. Bobby glanced back at the ladder and wondered how far Jack would have gotten before he reached the ground. Taking several deep breaths he tried to calm down, with his luck he'd probably fall of the fucking ladder before he could reach the little brat.

"I thought you quit" He said instead, trying to keep his voice steady and calm, just like his therapist had once tried to teach him, knowing Jack would know what he meant.

Jack glanced down at the cigarette now in his hand like he'd barely noticed it before. "I did" He shrugged and Bobby wanted to wring his neck.

"Dosen't look like you did sweetheart" He glared down at Jack.

Jack contemplated his fate if he continued to piss Bobby off and decided that it wasn't worth it, not today at least. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it carelessly. "I tried".

Bobby scoffed and muttered something under his breath as he tried to get the string on the nail pefectly suited for this purpose, at least according to Evelyn. He swayed and grabbed onto the roof. "Fuck!"

"Need help?" Angel asked coming to stand beside Jack.

"No! I've got this"

"We see that" Angel replied, not managing to hide his laughter.

"You just wait" Bobby threatened as he finally got the string in place. "There..." he surveyed his work with a pleased grin on his face. He was pretty damn good at this shit.

"Looks good" Jack commented, obvioulsy trying to be a little nicer since Bobby probably hadn't forgotten about the cigarette yet.

"Yeah, one would think you make your living decorating houses for kiddies" Angel teased but quickly ducked back into the house as Bobby moved for the ladder.

When Bobby walked inside he was greeted by the sight of a weirdly carved pumpkin and his youngest brother wiedling a knife as if he'd never done anything else. "That thing looks evil" He took a step to the side, eyes narrowing when the pumpkins carved eyes seemed to follow him.

"It's supposed to" Jack mumbled while placing the top back on with a grin.

Bobby was about to make a whole series of fairy jokes when he felt his mothers eyes on him. He turned slowly and met his mothers sparkling eyes as she held out some balloons for him. He accepted them with a sigh.

A few hours later they were finally finished with the decorating and Bobby sat down on the couch with a groan. The bucket of candy was placed by the door, just waiting for some greedy little kids to come and sink their claws in it. He dragged a hand through his hair, trying to rid himself of the web his mother had all but forced him to decorate the stairs with. Evelyn had taken off for the local hospital. On a night like this they always needed more help and she was as always more than willing to provide it. His heart swelled at the thought of his mother ignoring her plans to stay in when they'd called asking for her help. That was his Ma, always ready to help.

Angel sauntered in, a sullen look on his face that told Bobby that he'd had another row with Sofi, the woman whose mission in life was to make his life hell. He glanced at the now cracked phone in his brothers hand and sighed. Who would pay for that? Angel placed the phone slowly and carefully on the table, treating it with more respect than before. Too bad it was to late for the freaking thing.

"It's already broken princess, no need to be careful"

Angel glanced up at him. "Think Ma will notice?"

"No. Cause your going to buy a new one before she comes home"

"I don't have any money" Angel protested.

"Tough shit" Bobby snapped. He'd been moody all day, he guessed he could blame it on Halloween. People weren't meant to be sitting at home this night, but he didn't really feel like egging some house either. Well he could imagine himself doing it to **some **houses, but it hardly seemed worth the trouble. Jack came in, silent as ever and took a seat on the couch without a word. From his mood Bobby guessed something had happened in the kitchen to make him think. Never a good thing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone impatient and he cursed himself. This thing with Jack, handling him with silk gloves and all that shit wasn't what he did best.

Jack didn't seem to hear him at first and Bobby was about to ask again when Jack murmured a low – 'There's no dinner'.

Ah. So he'd accidently messed it up, probably because he was sneaking a smoke in the yard. "We'll order out". Easy as that.

"How about we eat out?" Angel suggested, to eager in Bobby's ears.

"Why?"

"Cause it's Halloween and I'm bored, you are too, you've been twitchy all day"

"I don't twitch" Bobby argued while mulling over Angel's words. They would get out of the house for awhile, and who knew, maybe he'd find somebody to egg on the way... Having decided he stood up, that last thought having brightened his day. "Come on, we'll pick up Jerry on the way".

**Since it seems to be going okay today I'm gonna start the other chapter right away, it's also the last one. This is probably more silly than serious though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys! :) Here's the last part, hope you like! I don't own four brothers.**

"He's gonna be pissed" Angel sighed as they sat in Bobby's pride and joy outside Camille's mothers house.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Jer knows it's important to spend time with his brothers" Bobby argued while once again flicking the lights towards the kitchen window.

"He spends every day with us" Angel argued.

"Not every day is halloween Ang, course he needs to spend it with his brothers, raising some hell" Bobby snickered.

"He didn't want to go" Jack murmured from the backseat while absently playing with his lighter. He was dying for a smoke but didn't want to test Bobby's patience tonight. Not yet at least. His brothers turned to him in surprise. He continued, "I heard him on the phone. They're having dinner with her parents. He didn't want to".

"Who the hell would" Bobby scoffed "But he went anyway. I swear that girl has his balls wrapped around her finger, and not in a good way".

"Yeah" Angel agreed and glared back at Jack when he laughed lowly.

"You're one to talk" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Angel reached back and tried to grab his younger brother who pressed himself back into the seat while laughing.

"He's right" Bobby agreed. "your all a bunch of pussy's. Where the fuck is he anyway? I'll go get him"

As if Jerry had heard his threat the door suddenly opened and he hurried outside towards the car. Without a word he opened the door and threw himself in next to Jack. "GO!".

Bobby didn't need anymore than that and they took off with screeching tires along the street. Jerry leaned back against the seat with a sigh. "How did you know I needed help?"

"We didn't. We need yours though". Bobby answered with a grin on his face as he took a sharp turn.

Jerry sighed and muttered. "Figures".

As they pulled into town Bobby turned to look at Angel. "Where to?"

Angel shifted nervously. "Why you asking me?"

"Oh please, you think I'm stupid? Only reason you wanted to go out is to crash La Vida Locas date, so where to Romeo?"

"That's not..."

"Oh stop bullshitting and tell me where the fuck to go"

"Adonis" Angel muttered, sounding embarrased.

Bobby scoffed. "Why am I not surprised. Also I would like to add that I'm only going along with it cause Sofi is gonna be pissed, and cause I'm bored".

"Is this really necessary?" Jerry asked, a frown on his face.

"Ask loverboy"

"Yeah it is. How would it look like if I just let this pass? It wouldn't look good for you either. I would look like a pussy, and if I do then you do too" Angel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bobby nodded slowly. He had a point.

"You're not even together" Jack argued, not being interested in interrupting Sofi's date and listening to hear screeching the whole night away. Something that would be followed by other sounds, who in some ways were even worse.

"Right now, still, it looks bad" Angel nodded.

"We're here" Bobby declared as he skidded into the parking lot.

They all shuffled out, Angel smoothing his shirt and Jerry dragging his feet behind. Jack lit up a cigarette, figuring that he needed one right now. It was worth the slap to his head. Angel took the lead and crossed the street with confident strides while Jerry followed soon after, figuring it was best to stay close when Angel got himself in trouble, something that seemed more and more inevitable. Jack started to follow but stopped when Bobby grabbed his arm. "Hey, I need you to do something else".

Angel, Bobby and Jerry entered the bar&resturant. Bobby looked around in disgust. What had they done to the place? He glared at the bartender who was dressed as a ghost. He didn't like not seeing who it was.

"Where's Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Taking care of some stuff" Bobby mumbled distracted, locked in a staring match with the bartender as he handed over a beer while being closely inspected by Bobby. He took a swig without breaking eye contact.

"There they are" Angel pointed at a table in the corner.

Bobby grinned and broke the stare to see where Angel was pointing, and sure enough there were Sofi and her latest prey. She would have been hard to miss in that glaringly red dress. Bobby shuddered. He took in the guy, he looked pretty big, definitely not that easy to scare off. More fun then. Angel walked off and they followed, Jerry a bit reluctantly. Sofi looked up as they stopped at the table and her eyes turned to slits.

"Hey girl" Angel started smoothly, and met the unknown guys name as he turned to them. "I'm Angel". He said while reaching out his hand towards Sofi's date. The guy took it without hesitation.

"Rick"

"Angel I swear to God..." Sofi hissed, her hand clenching around the fork.

"What? You didn't think I'd mind? You going out with some dick just to piss me off?" Angel glared back.

"Hey!" Rick stood up. "Don't speak to her like that. Who the fuck are you anyway?"

Angel grinned. "Angel Mercer".

"Yeah whatever, you don't speak to her like that"

"A real hero huh?" Angel spat at Sofi whose face was turning red in rage.

"Look Rick, maybe it's best if you would just..." Jerry started but was interrupted by Bobby clasping a hand on Rick's shoulder tightly.

"Yeah Dick, it's definitely time for you to go"

Rick shrugged off his shoulder and pushed Bobby, causing both Jerry and Angel to stand up straighter. "Get your hand off me".

Bobby took the few feet seperating them and stopped close to his face. "I'd advice you to walk, but I would really like it if you stayed". A grin slid across his face.

Rick felt a shiver travel down his spine, and he took in the guys standing around him. The one in front of him gave him the creeps, and the dark guy named Angel were glaring at him. Still, it wouldn't look good to just leave without doing anything. He turned, planning to grab a plate or something from the table behind him when he almost ran into a blonde kid in a leatherjacket standing behind him. Their eyes met and he knew that this one without a doubt belonged to the group now behind him. The kid took a drag from the cigarette in his hand and slowly blew the smoke in his face without breaking their stare. The tension was broken by a plate flying past and crashing to the floor.

"ANGEL MERCER" Sofi screeched jumping to her feet and delivering a blow to Angel's face.

"Shit!" Angel cursed and tried to grab Sofi's fists that were once again aiming for his face. Jerry jumped in and tried to calm Sofi down, receiving a fist to his left eye in the process.

Rick took in the scene with wide eyes and decided it was time to call it a night. He turned but stopped when an arm was pushed against his throat from behind.

"Let's go princess" Bobby murmured, dragging him towards the exit, ignoring one of the waiters threatening to call the police.

Rick was dragged outside and into a nearby alley. Before he could ask what the fuck they were doing he received a hard blow to his face that made him drop to his knees.

"Bobby" Jack warned, leaning against the alleywall.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm not gonna hurt him much"

A kick to his face made Rick aware that the one named Bobby was obviously lying.

"I have nothing against you Dick, but you know it's my brother and all that" Bobby shrugged and kicked him in the stomach. "I'm gonna go easy on ya".

Another kick broke at least one of his ribs and Rick wanted to fight back, he really did, but it hurt like a bitch and the next blow to his face stopped that thought. The man called Bobby spoke,"I would think twice about calling that girl again, cause you see, my brother really likes her for some weird fucking reason, and I like him, so you know... Name's Mercer by the way, in case you didn't catch it". He straightened up again "Trust me, I'm doing you a favor". Bobby slapped Jack on the shoulder and they left the alley and Rick behind.

They walked to the car and leaned against it, Jack lighting another cigarette. It didn't take long before Angel and Jerry came out too, both looking a little worse for wear.

"Where's the guy?" Angel asked.

"Took care of him" Bobby shrugged.

"Bobby" Angel protested.

"I know, I know, but you were busy. Speaking of, where did the harpy go?"

"Took a cab. She's pretty pissed" Angel mumbled.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Imagine that".

They all climed into the car and were soon on their way home.

"This was fun" Jack said, leaning his head against window.

Bobby agreed then turned to Jerry. "Want me to drop you at Camille's?"

"No for the love of... I'll sleep home. Her parents are worse than Sofi".

Bobby shuddered and were soon pulling up their street. He cursed when he caught sight of their house. "I fucking knew it".

Jack raised his head to look and there on their porch sat Sofi. Shit. They stopped and Angel exited the car in a hurry, coming to a stop in front of said girl. Sofi stood, and as they watched she slapped him. Another second passed and then they were locked in a passionate embrace.

Bobby started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Where we going?" Jerry asked.

"You wanna stay and watch that horror show?" Bobby asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jerry shook his head. He really didn't want that. "What are we gonna do then?"

Bobby looked in the mirror and met Jack's eyes. "You got it?"

Jack grinned, his blue eyes dancing as he picked up a bag from the floor and pulled out several packages with eggs. Bobby grinned, and Jerry let out a deep groan.

**Finished! I hope you liked this short silly story, it was fun to write :)**


End file.
